Firelight and Candlelight
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: It's Leia's first birthday since her marriage to Han (very new!). REVISED Chapters 5 and 6!
1. Chapter 1

FIRELIGHT AND CANDLELIGHT

(Takes place a month after Han takes Leia to Drall to play in the leaves)

Han was good for his word. A month after he'd taken Leia for an overnight stay at a beautiful guesthouse on Drall, he made arrangements for them to return to the same place for a longer stay. It was touch and go for a time; Leia was involved in some tariff negotiations that had not been going well, but finally, there'd been some progress in agreements to the point where Mon Mothma was willing to give her most of the week of her birthday off.

They were almost ready to enter Drall's atmosphere. Han looked over and smiled at his bride; she was positively radiant. Dressed in the soft red sweater she'd purchased during the overnighter with soft black velvet pants and a low cut T shirt with a touch of lace on the neck that hinted at her cleavage. Han had been tempted more than a few times during the flight to have his way with her, but he (barely) managed some self restraint.

He'd become so accustomed to seeing Leia in her workday clothes. As befitting a person of her position, she tended towards attire that was was modest, but just short of severe. While working, she had her hair braided and worn in a dignified fashion. Not that Han wasn't turned off by that; whatever she wore, he found her irresistible. There was something he found terribly sexy about taking her hair down for her, loosening each pin and braid and watching the silken drape of her hair tumble down her back. Her creamy skin made the perfect backdrop for it.

Today, she'd worn her hair in a loose ponytail with a few tendrils framing her face. She'd been so tired lately that she had been looking pale and a bit gaunt, but today, her cheeks were rosy and her smile brilliant.

Han couldn't wait to get her to the guesthouse.

"I'm so happy," she murmured as she sat in the copilot's seat.

"Do you think it's legal to be as happy as we are?" Han said, smiling back at her. He was dressed in his 'uniform' of spacer boots, Corellian bloodstripes, and the soft fabric shirts he favored, along with his cool weather jacket in place of the vest he preferred in warmer weather. Leia had once asked him why he never varied much in his wardrobe, and he told her it made it easier to get dressed in the dark.

"If it is, let me live as an outlaw," Leia said, giving him a beautiful, soft smile. She smiled a lot these days. It was a far cry from when Han first met her.

Of course, she had plenty of reasons to be happy these days. Sometimes Leia had a hard time remembering the severe young woman she'd been during wartime. A veil covered that memory, as if that woman was someone else.

Han had taught her many things, but in her estimation, one of the most important thing he'd brought into her life was his off center sense of humor. No matter how bad things could get, he could make her laugh. Looking back, she was quite certain that without Han, she mentally might not have made it through the war intact. Han could be cynical and world weary, but he appreciated life as a theater of the absurd and he constantly reminded Leia that at the end of the day, the most important thing was to be able to come home and see each other. Both of their jobs involved extensive travel, but they'd made being together every moment they could the priority in their lives.

"Are we there yet?" Leia teased, as if she was a little kid impatient to get to their destination.

"Not too much longer now," Han told her.

Which was good, because he didn't know how long he could wait before giving her a birthday present she'd never forget.

The teasing smile on his lips was not lost on Leia.


	2. Chapter 2

FIRELIGHT AND CANDLELIGHT

Chapter 2

The chill in the air was sharper than the last time they'd been there, but it remained redolent of the smells Leia associated with autumn. Their senses were slammed into by spices, sweet flavors, and woodsmoke.

"I want to go to the pastry shop again," Leia said. "The treats were too good. I should pass them up, but I can't."

Han pulled the collar of his jacket up and fastened it shut. He didn't share Leia's sweet tooth, but he was determined that this was going to be the best birthday she ever had.

Meandering through the streets made him think of the previous year. Leia's birthday had occurred on an exceptionally bad day; a major battle had been lost and no one including he and Leia felt like celebrating. They'd lost friends in that battle as they had in so many others. Neither voiced it, but they wondered if the war was ever going to end. It wasn't looking good. It took another six months to be victorious. They celebrated by having Han pop the question, which made their military victory pale by comparison. Six weeks after that, they were married at Cantham House. Both had not been able to recall a time when they'd been so happy as they were since their wedding. It was the start of new beginnings in so many ways.

They stopped in the pastry shop and grabbed the spicy kaf they'd gotten on their last visit. The proprietress recognized them instantly.

"Welcome back," she said, a broad, warm smile making her elderly face appear decades younger. "I was hoping I'd see you again."

"It's her birthday. I promised her autumn," Han said.

"Well, in that case, allow me," she said as she rummaged through the pastry case that held cakes. "This is for you, with my compliments."

"You needn't do that. We can certainly pay," Leia told her. She turned to her husband and smiled impishly. "Or, rather HE can pay." Han laughed out loud and pulled her close.

"You only married me for my credits," Han said to her as the proprietress boxed the cake.

This, of course, was anything but true and both of them burst out laughing. Technically, Leia was the one with the credits, due to her father having made provisions for her, but she never regarded them as her credits and hers alone. Everything they had, they shared, and laughter and love was what they shared most of all.

Fruit tarts were purchased; they were among the few sweets Han did enjoy.

"I have no idea how you made it to adulthood never having had chocolate," Leia had once said to him. But she was gentle in her teasing; she knew that food had been a scarce resource for Han for almost the first two decades of his life.

Han loved the way the deep red sweater looked on Leia; it was perfect with her dark hair, dark eyes and porcelain skin. He surprised Leia by opening the door to the woolen shop and leading her inside.

"I don't think they carry fancy lingerie," Leia said, smiling up at him mischievously.

"Well, I hope you brought some," he said, winking at her. "I love that red sweater on you. And I'm actually in need of a warm layer."

"Your blood's thinned out, hasn't it?" Coruscant was warm for most of the year. "Let me." Leia went to the section of the store that sold men's woolens. They tried a number of colors and styles, Leia vetoing most of them.

Finally, there was a dark blue crewneck with long sleeves that Leia felt looked perfect on him. It was of the same fabric as her sweater, and he looked absolutely delicious to her.

"Might as well get some mittens and scarves," Leia suggested. She had gotten rid of her military issue ones. During the war, she never had imagined she'd be so happy to be able to buy nice clothing.

"I could have used a few of these on Hoth," Han commented.

"Oh gods, was that not the worst?" Leia laughed. "I was certain I was going to turn into an ice cube."

"I thought you were an ice cube," Han said, grinning at her wickedly.

"Very funny, Flyboy. Well, let's see if we have enough light to jump in the leaves."


	3. Chapter 3

FIRELIGHT AND CANDLELIGHT

Chapter 3

Han and Leia strolled through the residential streets as they had the time they'd been there before. As it was later in autumn, there were fewer leaves on the trees, but there were still brilliant flashes of color to be had in places. The golden sky was giving way to dusk, and the chill bit a little harder, but it was hard for Han and Leia to feel anything but warmth, Han's arm around Leia's shoulders and hers around his waist. Han always said they were a perfect fit.

"That sweater makes me want to tear it right off you," Leia winked at Han mischievously.

"Can we wait till we're inside?" His face was radiant in the late afternoon light, his cheeks the color of ripe quinaples, his smile never leaving his full lips.

"I suppose. If I have to," Leia giggled, snuggling close to him. Her senses were on overload; wood smoke and spices intermingled with Han's own unique and clean masculine scent. He had, she concluded, the most incredibly potent pheromones in the galaxy. How had she ever resisted him, she thought.

The fact was, she never had been able to. Her tartness and aloofness when they'd first met - and for three years after - merely hid what was burgeoning within her. Eventually, she realized she was helpless to stop the onslaught. Her only regret was not recognizing it sooner.

But he was here now, and they would walk through life together until their last breaths were gone.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Han asked her, noticing her dreamy gaze.

"The future. What it holds for us."

Han gave her a smile, not a teasing one, but one that was soft and tender. Han was not by nature an expressive man, but he could comfortably let his guard down with his wife. Han Solo had always possessed a cynical sense of humor, and marriage hadn't changed that. But he was comfortable being vulnerable with Leia. She was the only person he really ever had been that way with.

"I believe in the future. I never did until you entered my life," he admitted. "When I met you...well, okay, about thirty minutes after you entered my life, I knew you were The One."

"Was that before or after the trash masher?" Leia said, laughing.

"During."

"You can't be serious."

"Honey, you had no way of hiding those incredible curves in a wet dress."

"And here I was only worrying about being crushed."

"You did hug me, you know."

"Yes. Yes, I did." Both laughed out loud. "And when you fought at the Battle of Yavin. You looked kind of uncomfortable at the awards ceremony."

"I was, but then you put this medal around my neck and I looked down and I realized what a nice pair of breasts you had."

"You're so naughty."

"I plan to show you just how naughty I can be. And how nice." Han winked at her as they approached the hotel, which looked like a castle. It had everything but the moat.

There was only one pile of leaves, but it was large. The two gazed at each other, their eyes glimmering like those of kids about to do something that maybe they shouldn't.

"YARRGH!" they shouted as they dived into the pile, scattering it everywhere, laughing as they threw leaves on top of each other in the fading amber light.

Han pulled Leia on top of him, kissing her hard. "This is kinda fun."

"The leaves or the kisses?" Leia asked, planting a solid one on his mouth.

"Yes." They both giggled as they held each other, leaves sticking to their clothing.

They watched silently as the sun finally slipped beneath the horizon, resting in each other's arms.

"Whaddya think, sweetheart? How about we check out the great indoors," Han said, smiling at her in That Way, the one that always made her knees turn to gelatin.

"I'm all for it."


	4. Chapter 4

FIRELIGHT AND CANDLELIGHT

Chapter 4

"Welcome back!" the proprietress greeted them. "As you can see, we're nearing the end of leaf season. And once again, you've got the place to yourselves." She turned to Leia. "Happy birthday, young one."

"Thank you," Leia said, smiling at her.

"Of course, you may choose whatever room you wish, and there's a fire in the sitting room. Dinner is at 2000. After that, I'm going to retire to my private quarters and enjoy a new novel."

"Thank you," Han said to her. He turned to Leia and grinned. "I liked the room we had last time, but you're the birthday girl."

"Take a look in all of them," the proprietress told them as she retreated to the kitchen.

The hotel was more like a well appointed home than anything else. Thick, plush carpet, in a soft shade of grey, muted their footsteps. There were shelves and glass cases in the rooms, filled with books and object d'arts. Scented candles and oil lamps filled the air with the aroma of sweet spices and cast a soft glow and gentle shadows. The furniture was comfortable looking, begging to be sat upon.

True to her word, the proprietress had lit an aromatic fire that crackled and blazed in the sitting room.

"Want to sit down, or should we pick out our room?" Han asked Leia, pulling her close to him.

"Hmm. I think we should choose our room."

"Whatever you wish, Princess."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Hmm. Too large. We'd be too far from the fire," Leia assessed. The two were in the process of interviewing each bedroom. There were eight of them, each with its unique size and quality.

"Bed looks nice," Han commented.

"You think all the beds look nice."

"I don't limit myself to beds."

"I know this about you." Leia giggled, recalling all the different places they'd made love since they'd come together. Several places on the _Falcon._ The dining room table. The new handmade rug that was in their living room. Cloak rooms and cleaning closets during state functions that bored them crazy. Leia's desk, late one night. Behind the altar of the Jedi temple.

But, as lovers, a comfortable bed was the first choice. They'd spared no expense for the one that was in their bedroom on Coruscant.

"Too small," Leia said about the second to the last bedroom.

"Well, we've got one left," Han said. He opened the door to the bedroom that they'd stayed in the last time.

"Now this one is just right!" Leia declared gleefully as she pounded on to the bed, loaded with fluffy, white comforters and pillows, 2 soft blankets carefully folded at the foot of the bed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, no more calls, we have a winner!" Han declared as he flopped down next to her. Leia kicked off her soft boots, Han his spacers, and they sank happily into the cloud like accoutrements.

"Now this is the life," Leia said, closing her eyes and smiling. She was on her back, basking in comfort, and Han was on his side, his hand draped over her waist.

"Let me build a fire," Han said, moving off the bed. "And then, I'm gonna light _your_ fire." Once the kindling caught, he lit two of the oil lamps, creating soft shadow and a gentle illumination.

"Does this come with a guarantee that it's going to be the best birthday present ever?" Leia asked, her voice husky.

"Hey, it's me!" Han's lopsided grin was infectious.

In a short time, the fire was lit, flames in different colors leaping and crackling. Han then lit two oil lamps and two candles. The smell of the spices that permeated the air downstairs now filled their chosen room.

Han moved back on to the bed and leaned over to kiss his wife. The first kisses were soft and slow, reminiscent of the very first kiss they shared in the circuitry bay of the _Falcon_, now seemingly another lifetime ago.

They tasted each others' lips at first, and then, tongues began barely touching one another, exploring their mouths as if for the first time, arms wrapping around each other, each pulling the other ever closer. Both had long before discovered, much to their great surprise, that there was a sense of safety they'd never experienced anywhere, from anyone else. They'd found a sense of comfort allowing them to be emotional and vulnerable with each other.

Han let his hand slip under the lace trimmed shirt she was wearing, traveling to the side of her breast, feeling the soft swell, running his thumb on the underside of her now erect nipple, listening to her gasp, then moving to her other breast, moving his thumb towards her cleavage and watching as the heat of passion flushed her skin a deep pink. The lace on the edging of the scoop neckline of her shirt had hinted at the goods to be had underneath, and Han was only getting started. Leia's tiny hands were already working their magic as she massaged his back, sending tiny electrical pulses through his skin.

"You need to lose that sweater," Leia said, her voice soft and husky.

"But I just bought it," Han whispered as he nibbled on her ear.

"I'm the birthday girl. I get what I want," Leia reminded him, moaning as he ran his hands down her, cupping her ass.

"Well, in that case..."

He allowed Leia to remove his gaberwool pullover, which mussed up his already unruly brown hair, much to her amusement. She smoothed it down gently with one hand as she began to work the buttons on his shirt with the other. He pressed his lips to hers again, their breaths coming more rapidly now, Han's hands moved upward at first and began working the velvet pants off of her, feeling the touch of silk and lace beneath them.

"My favorite ones," Han murmured as he worked them off of her body. Leia, having hurled his sweater and shirt to land in a currently unidentified spot on the floor and was now unzipping his Corellian bloodstripes with the intent of removing them as well. Soon, both were naked as the day they were born, tasting the sweat from each other's skin, kissing and touching every sensitive spot on each other, and there were a lot of them, but every time they made love, it seemed that each would learn something new of the the other's bodies - and souls. This aspect of their relationship took them far beyond the physical act of love. There was, of course, great expression of love in the act itself, in how they explored each other's bodies, shifting positions as their passion increased.

With a practiced and gentle forefinger, Leia explored Han's chest. If she'd had to choose one area of his body that turned her on the most, it would have been his chest - muscular but not obscenely so, with silky chest hair and soft tan nipples that responded vigorously at her tenderest touch. Leia loved nothing better than listening to Han moan with pleasure, save for the look on his face when he climaxed. They were a long way from that part; foreplay was something they enjoyed for extended periods of time, brought them closer.

Leia had been inexperienced when she and Han had first made love, but she was a quick study, and any awkwardness she might have felt in the beginning had long since vanished. Han welcomed her touch, no matter how she did it.

Han loved every part of Leia's body. He drank in the softness of her porcelain skin, enjoying the passion flush that spread over it. She had extremely sensitive skin, responsive to his touch. Her breasts were his favorite; she had a beautiful pair and he loved applying all types of touches with his hands and his mouth. She gave sighs of contentment as he covered every inch of her body.

She had never believed until she met him how important it was to her to be taken by a man, how much she needed a man that overwhelmed her senses. Han had suspected he needed the same, but it had never been as intense for him as it had been with Leia. From the moment he laid eyes on her, there had been a stirring in him, and he instinctively knew life would never be the same. And he was beyond grateful that it had changed. For the longest time, he felt he had no family and no future.

That was a far cry from where he and Leia were right now, locked in each others' arms, touching and kissing, both of their breaths ragged now, barely able to speak. Skin glistening, heartbeats furiously fast.

"You ready?" Han rumbled softly, his voice low and soft.

"I am," Leia breathed, pulling his mouth towards her as he mounted her, sliding himself inside her, entering slowly. He took his time, letting her climax over and over as he watched her come each time he slid in a little more, breathing his name into his mouth, and he in hers. Han held out as long as he could; he loved the buildup as much as he did the release. Finally, he could wait no longer, and the two shared a climax that could have shattered planets.

In the softly lit, warm room, the two basked in the afterglow, literally and figuratively.

"Thanks for the best birthday present ever," Leia whispered, raising her head slightly to plant a soft kiss on Han's lips.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm just getting started," Han told her, smiling, his face alight with love.

"I think our dinner's going to be ready soon," Leia told him, not ready to leave his side.

"That's a good thing. I need to keep my strength up." Both chuckled.

"Flyboy, in all the time I've known you, strength has been the least of your problems," Leia told him, her eyes meeting his. "Especially in the intimacy department."

"Well, proper nutrition helps," Han said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'm so glad we're not living on ration bars anymore. Believe it or not, they sell them in the vending machines at work. I can't even look at them."

"That sounds like cruel and unusual punishment."

"And now, we're going to have a delicious meal."

"I have plans for dessert, you know."


	5. Chapter 5

FIRELIGHT AND CANDLELIGHT

Chapter 5

The candlelight danced across Han and Leia's faces as a fire roared behind them.

Once again, the proprietress had made them a superb dinner. Han's favorite waterfowl was stuffed with finely chopped grains, vegetables, fruits and sausages. It was accompanied by a wild cream of mushroom soup with rice, tubers loaded with herbs and a mild cheese baked on top, and baby green legumes in a vinegar sauce. A loaf of freshly baked bread topped it off.

"Even better than my own recipe," Han pronounced.

"It is incredible. But I couldn't eat like this every night," Leia said, savoring each bite.

"It's not every night. It's your birthday."

"Which is why I'm eating this way tonight." Leia loved good food, and she was not one to pass it up. Han appreciated that she was not a nibbler. He'd seen one too many women who'd barely eat two leaves of green vegetables. Leia liked salads, but when she ate one, she finished it.

"Wonder what Luke's up to?" Han said, a glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Mara said she had something special planned," Leia said, smiling. "I have no doubt it will be. But this is our night."

The two savored their food, gossiping about the Provisional Government.

"Enough work talk," Leia said, laughing. "I have something for you, in fact."

"Oh?" Han said curiously. "But you're the birthday girl."

"It's a present for both of us. Well, you know how I've said I don't want children."

"You've said something about it." Han was doing everything he could to keep his expression neutral.

"I know. But I've changed my mind."

Han dropped his fork. "You're serious."

Leia smiled radiantly. "Very."

Han had momentarily been rendered speechless. This was no mean feat.

"Well, there's a reason," Leia said to him, an impish smile crossing her lips.

"And that would be?"

"I don't fear the future anymore. I've lived in anxiety about it for way too long. I think about when I took part in the Rebellion. It looked like a bad proposition on the surface, and for a long time, it seemed like we'd never achieve peace, be able to create new governments, influence societies in a positive way. It was, I realized, a huge leap of faith, and at times I felt it was misplaced hope. The war was difficult, and setting up a new government is even harder. But it's rewarding to have stayed with it, even if I am tearing my hair out half of the time."

Han smiled at her, his eyes luminous in the glowing candlelight.

"And, I had to find an appropriate father, something that I envisioned never doing."

"Who's the lucky guy?" Han said teasingly, a smile playing on his lips.

"Don't make me throw something at you," Leia laughed. "Unlike the mess hall, food fights, from what I can tell, are inappropriate."

"I'm not convinced that what the mess hall served could have been termed food. It deserved throwing. Besides, the Rogues usually started them."

"Well, yes, they instigated it most of the time, but they certainly had willing participants."

Both laughed heartily over that.

"The war took from all of us," Leia continued. "But it gave me things, too. It seems almost unfair. I'm not complaining, mind you."

"I know what you mean. I got a wife out of it, and now, looks like I'm going to get to be a dad. I think that's as good as it gets."

Han had never seen Leia's eyes sparkle so brightly. He couldn't stop smiling his loopy, crooked grin.

Once upon a time, he'd had no mother, no father, no future.

How all that had changed. Han had no idea what he'd done to deserve that which he had received, but the blessings of life and love were pouring down on him, and he couldn't have been more grateful. And now, Leia's desire for kids synchronized with his own.

"What about your implant?" Han still focused on practical matters.

"I'm going to get rid of it as soon as we're back on Coruscant."

Han reached across the table, taking her small hand in his large one.

Leia smiled at him. "I'm not afraid."

"


	6. Chapter 6

FIRELIGHT AND CANDLELIGHT

Chapter 6

After a leisurely dinner, the ecstatic couple was back in bed, feeling a new closeness that they'd not experienced. They'd always had great physical chemistry, and to their surprise in the early days of their relationship, their emotions were a match for each others.'

One thing that they discovered they'd had in common was the lack of a childhood. Leia had many more material resources at hand, and parents who adored her, but early on in life, she was made to understand that as a princess, she had obligations that gave little time to playing and daydreaming. Han, of course, had been born into poverty, and had not been able to find out who his parents actually were, aside from having Thracken-Sal Solo torture him, until Leia had used her access to find a birth record for him. He finally had a birthday and a lineage.

But more important to him was creating a lineage, with the woman who had given him his identity, and not simply because he knew where and when he'd been born and to whom. He could be a full human, able to express emotion where he'd once denied it existed, giving himself over to the scariest proposition of all - that of being in love.

Leia had made a shockingly similar journey. With Han, she didn't have to be all things to all people all of the time. He respected her work, her persistence, and most of all, her tender heart. She didn't have to hide when she was with Han. He'd seen through her all along, and that fact provided her with the greatest of comfort.

And now, she'd revealed to him that she wanted to have a baby with him.

Han didn't think he could be even happier, but apparently, it was possible.

After having made love twice since dinner, the two relaxed in each other's arms, listening to the fire crackle, bathed in the soft candlelight.

"I think we need some more work on this baby project," Han said, his smile luminous.

"And here I thought we were getting off to a good start," Leia teased, tipping her chin up, smiling at him in a way that to his eyes a little different than before.

"We are. But this is just practice. You still have your implant."

"That's something I plan to take care of as soon as possible."

"I like the sound of that." Han pulled her in closer, her head against his heart. He ran his fingers through her hair, which she was wearing loose, the way he loved it most.

"I hope our kids look like you," Han said to her, kissing her hair.

"Oh please, you should know by now what I think of your looks," Leia said to him, rolling her eyes in a bemused fashion.

"I was a gangly kid. My hands and feet were huge and I was skinny as a rail."

"I don't think our kids are going to be malnourished."

"Our kids. I like the sound of that."

They basked in the warmth that permeated their room, the chill of the night firmly outside.

"I don't know about you," Han whispered to her, "but I think we could practice one more time tonight."

Leia raised her head and kissed Han tenderly. "Practice makes perfect, you know."

"You already are, Leia. You already are."

FINIS


End file.
